Affliction Of Desire
by Vampire Goddess01
Summary: I’ve been in this hell hole for at least two days now. I can’t give an exact time period since within this room the daylight never seems to show it’s face. Serenity's POV. Oneshot.


Okay, this was an assignment I did in my college class. The assignment was to create a short story that only reached about one/two pages. The point of the story was to entangle the reader within the possibilities of what could happen after the ending of this short story. Hope you guys like it…I think maybe I should expand on it, but I'm just not sure.

**Affliction of Desire**

I've been in this hell hole for at least two days now. I can't give an exact time period since within this room the daylight never seems to show it's face. My wrists already have begun to bleed due to the amount of tugging I've done against the cold metal of these handcuffs.

Both of my feet are bound tightly with some form of wire and no matter how much I seem to struggle, it never seems to give. Though I have cuts and bruises on both of my wrists and ankles the masked culprit always makes sure I am well hydrated and fed.

_'Is the culprit going to kill me?'_

This is the only thought that has been going through my mind since this sickening nightmare has begun. The more I think about it…The more baffled I become.

_'Why me' _I thought, _'I have no importance towards anyone. I'm not famous, I don't have any serious enemies, I'm not wealthy…I'm just an average high school student. I stay on my academics and leave people alone…'_

I stopped my trail of thoughts as the image of my family entered my mind. My mother was one who would compare the lives of her kin to the greatest gifts that could be given to a God. She worked hard to support her family and has a strong heart, yet I fear it may not be strong enough to deal with my disappearance…Let alone my death. If it comes to that…I don't think she will stay sane for long.

As for my father, well…He is no longer considered a relation to me…but my brother, Joey, he is my light. Though him and I are always in competition with each other, we seem to have a pretty well-mannered relationship with each other. He was a protector when I was in trouble, a friend when I needed someone to talk to, and of course a brother whenever another man passed on his territory.

_'But most of all he was my protector…'_

All I want is to see my family again and have my brother tell me not to worry, claiming that everything will be alright.

My pondering came to a complete stop as I heard the door to the room slowly open. I raised my head and caught sight of the masked figure, who was wearing dark baggy clothing that covered the whole body, making it harder to identify the gender of my kidnapper.

_'That mask…'_

The mask was a simple plastic face that was plated with only a white color. The only thing I could see were icy sapphire eyes that seemed to burn me with their gaze.

The figure came towards me and slowly crouched down, so the masked face was directly in front of me. Tears began to find their way out of my watered eyes as fear began to quicken the pace of my heart. As I saw the figure's hands come towards my face I quickly closed my eyes and flinched, afraid I was going to be hit or punished in some violent manner.

To my surprise I felt the figure untie the rag that wrapped behind my head in order to keep a secure gag in my mouth. As I felt my mouth become free of the dirty rag I opened my eyes and looked back at the masked face.

"What do you want with me!" I pleaded as I lost control over my emotions.

"Please! Just tell me what you want!" Tears fell down my cheeks as I gasped for air in between my cries. The masked figure placed their index finger towards the plastic lips on the mask and signaled me to be quiet. I tried to calm myself down as I nodded my head towards the figure.

Then, without any warning, the figure slowly took off the mask and underneath I could see a twisted smile as my body froze in shock and confusion.

"Don't worry, Serenity…It'll all end soon." Said my brother as he stared coldly into my eyes.


End file.
